The Unforbidden
by Reenka Zanoie
Summary: Pairing: Schuichi Minamino (Kurama) and Botan Urameshi Summary: Their love is forbidden yet unforbidden too. He's a teacher in disguise. She's his student. Their love is against the law. But their love runs deeper than the depth of the deepest ocean.


THE UNFORBIDDEN

BY **REENKA ZANOIE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. They all belong to Master Togashi. This is only an idea that merely surfaced from the deep recesses of my mind.

**Pairing: **Schuichi Minamino (Kurama) and Botan Urameshi

**Summary:** Their love is forbidden yet unforbidden too. He's a teacher in disguise. She's his student. Their love is against the law. But their love runs deeper than the depth of the deepest ocean.

**PROLOGUE**

The darkness of the night seems different from the usual. It's getting darker and darker. It's turning into pitch-black yet his silver mane and piercing golden eyes shone in the shadows. The gust of the wind roared so strong that it almost threw him out of balance on the branch where he was standing. The wind turned out to be tiny blades that when it touched his skin, it leaves tiny slices of open wounds. The forest was surrounded with ominous miasma. He smelled the eerie aura of the air. He clenched his fist so hard turning into white knuckles. His claws digging his own skin, blood oozed out from it but it didn't matter to him. His nose and ears twitched. He smelled blood and danger. He's late and it's his entire fault. The killing was done and he already knew that only the Elders have the formidable powers unrivaled by any living creature in any of the three realms, the Human World, the Spirit World and of course his own world, could make this. A tear rolled down from his right eye but the pupils of his fiery golden eyes turned into tiny slits. Raging anger and furious vengeance flashed in his eyes. He jumped down from the highest tree of the Makai forest. He cursed silently. "They'll pay for this." He roared, calling for his remaining comrades, the Makai tribe, the strongest pack of foxes of the Demon realm.

Youko Kurama was neither a human nor a monster. His father was a monster and his mother was a human. Human at dawn, a monster at dusk. His human appearance was the gift of his mother. He loved her mother very much. He never complained of being a half-blooded monster. However, it was a mask of temporary happiness for it soon became the curse of his life for the Demon World never accepts half-blooded monsters like him. They killed his mother and he was sentenced to death but King Mibou, the King of the Makai Tribe, pleaded the Elders to let him live. The Elders granted his request for he was the son of the late King Youko. They let Youko live but he will be exiled forever from their world. But this thing didn't hinder Youko from visiting his comrades in Makai. He always sneaks around to find a perfect timing to visit his friends. Youko, unbeknownst to the Elders, was indeed a terrifying monster. They were never interested of him. The fact that he's already a human, there's no more a need for them to know his demon side. For them, humans possessed fragile emotions like love and friendship. These two emotions are only for the weaklings. Those who are unable to use their power would always submit to the powerful ones until the strongest and the craftiest remain. Hate, anger, lust, fear and the desire for blood were the emotions that brought out true power and dominance. But inside him was a raging beast tamed only by his will and patience. He would always unleash the unsurpassed power sleeping inside him when it comes to protecting his tribe. He was the son of King Youko, the strongest full-blooded fox demon of all times.

Youko Kurama wanders in a place full of darkness. He's walking aimlessly to nowhere until he stepped on something. He saw King Mibou, bloody and his body dropped dead on the ground. He's knees trembled. He wanted to cover his eyes with his hands but they were tainted with blood. "Did I make this?" He asked himself nervously, his voice shaking. Again, he looked around. This time, it's not only King Mibou that he saw but also his other companions in the Makai tribe. They were swimming on a pool of blood. Youko doesn't know what's happening around. He wanted to run away but his feet won't listen to him. Until, he saw a tiny luster of light. He stood up and tried reaching for that light but he was blinded. When he opened his eyes, darkness filled the place again.

He was alone _and there was nothing_ left for him. Nothing. No family and no friends to return with. All alone in this place of shadows. Only darkness embraces him.

"I want to follow you there Mother. . . Father, forgive me King Mibou. It's my fault. If only I didn't return here. . ." then he cried hopelessly. But a voice called him, "Youko. . .Youko." The voice sounds familiar. "Who the hell are you?" He stood and posed for a defense stunt. "Youko, it is time for you to take your rightful place in the Demon World," said the voice, firm and commanding. Youko stood up and found himself standing on the highest tree of the Makai forest. His golden eyes are blazing and intense with wrath. His sensitive wolf ears twitched with every noise they heard around his turf. His silver tails are wagging. His long elegant silver hair sways with the gust of the wind. He was clad in white silk robe. His demonic life-force unleashes a different kind of aura that he did never feel before. He never felt such power like this, not before his comrades were killed ruthlessly. Thanks to the Elders, they have awakened the true power of the son of the strongest wolf demon of the Demon World.

. . . . . . . .

Sneak peek for Chapter 1 NEW HOMEROOM TEACHER

"Urgh! Crap! First day of a new semester but then I'm running late again." A sky blue-haired girl is running so fast along the Sarashiki Road.

(Youko Kurama never realizes what it meant to be a half-blooded demon. That the vulnerability of him falling in love with a human is very high. . .)

**Reenka Zanoie: **I humbly ask for your reviews. Onegai ^_^ They'll serve as my motivations for pursuing this story. And please do visit my other stories, **The Heart of Shikon, **and **Undying Love. **If I get more reviews, I promise to give you the next chapters. Thank you. Ja ne! (flying kiss)


End file.
